Une écharpe pour la vie
by meliikasa
Summary: Je publierai ici divers drabbles/tranches de vie mettant en scène Eren et Mikasa, dans le matériel de base ou dans un univers alternatif. Je préviendrai en cas de spoilers au début de chaque one-shot. EDIT:le second drabble vient d'être supprimé, il ne me plaisait pas du tout.
1. Ses cheveux

**Bonjour/bonsoir! J'ai décidé de publier une idée que j'ai eu aujourd'hui en relisant les premiers tomes de l'attaque des Titans. Il n'y a pas de réel spoiler donc vous pouvez lire sans soucis. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

**J'aimerais aussi remercier vava pour ses reviews sur mes autres fanfictions: si tu lis ce commentaire, sache qu'ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Titre:Ses cheveux**

**Résumé: Ses cheveux étaient un trésor unique au monde.**

* * *

Eren adorait les cheveux de Mikasa.

Ils étaient tellement différents des tignasses qu'il voyait habituellement en ville, comme un trésor unique au monde. Longs, brillants au soleil, d'une couleur de jais, il se perdait parfois à les fixer intensément pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le remarque et qu'il ne détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rosées. Mais plus que les admirer, il aimait les toucher. Chaque jour, il tenait absolument à lui brosser les cheveux, ce qu'elle lui accordait volontiers. Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, les premiers jours de sa venue chez les Jäger, il glissait ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour en apprécier leur texture douce et soyeuse. Il avait même essayé une fois, sous les conseils d'Armin, de lui faire des tresses. C' était un véritable désastre mais Mikasa lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait la coiffure réussie et qu'il pouvait le lui faire encore s'il voulait.

Toutes ces pensées l'avaient quittées depuis la chute du mur et qu'ils avaient dû vivre en temps que réfugiés avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Cependant tout ceci lui était revenu lorsqu'il avait entendu cet idiot de Jean la complimenter sur ses cheveux et qu'elle l'en avait remercié. Cela l'avait un peu énervé car il pensait être le seul avoir remarqué ce trésor et donc le seul à pouvoir complimenter ce sujet. C' était un peu pour cette raison qu'il lui avait conseillé de les couper.

Leur longueur importait finalement peu à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois avec les cheveux courts, il l'avait trouvée encore plus jolie que d'habitude. Il avait néanmoins gardé cette pensée pour lui et juste dit en souriant que sa nouvelle coiffure était plus pratique.

Malgré cela, il espérait bien qu'un jour Mikasa puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses cheveux dans un monde plus paisible, où ils auraient à nouveau une maison bien à eux, où ils vivraient paisiblement après avoir exploré le monde. Il se voyait bien la coiffer tous les matins pendant qu'elle s'occupait de leur nouveau-né , ou même plus vieux à contempler sa chevelure désormais claire.

* * *

**C'est vraiment pas terrible, j'ai eu du mal avec la fin. N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaires que je puisse m'améliorer. Et pour la petite histoire, l'animé aura une version doublée à partir du 5 juillet sur france 4 si ça intéresse quelqu'un.**


	2. Avenir

**J'avais vraiment envisagé supprimer cette histoire mais Yuubell en demandait plus alors ça m'a motivé à continuer^^**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews elles m'ont vraiment été utiles.**

**résumé: la nouvelle team livaï parle de leurs projets post-guerre. Léger spoiler sur le chapitre 51(vraiment léger!).**

* * *

_Vous comptez faire quoi après cette guerre contre les Titans?_

Cette question de Connie attira l'attention de toutes les têtes présentes vers lui, surprises par l'optimisme dégageant de ces mots. S'exprimant pour tout le monde, Jean déclara d'un ton scandalisé:

"Comment arrives-tu à penser à ça vu la merde dans laquelle on est en ce moment? Rien ne garantit que nous réussirons même à venir à bout de ces monstres! Surtout après ce que tu-"

"Calme toi Jean, il ne pensait pas à mal."Intervint Sasha, prenant la défense de son ami."On a tous nos propres rêves. Pour ma part, je voudrais pouvoir goûter à tous les bons petits plats du mur Sina et pouvoir chasser à ma guise avec mon père."

Elle se mit quelque peu à baver à cette pensée, dégoûtant les autres dans le processus. Eren tourna alors la tête vers Armin et déclara d'un ton passionné:

"Avec Armin, on souhaite explorer le monde. Voir cette étendue d'eau appelée la mer, les champs de feu et de glace, tout ce qu'on a découvert dans les livres." A côté de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Mikasa le regarda d'un air tendre pendant qu'il parlait.

Connie sembla intéressé, bien qu'il affichait un air assez triste, probablement à cause des reproches que Jean lui avait adressés plus tôt mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

"Eren, toujours à dire n'importe quoi. Comme si des champs de glace existaient." Rétorqua Jean, ricanant légèrement. "Moi je compte bien faire fortune pour que ma mère puisse vivre aisément. Et..."

Bien que le faux blond n'ait rien dit de plus, il jeta un regard furtif en direction de Mikasa, que seuls Eren et Armin remarquèrent. Le premier semblait agacé alors que le second affichait une expression compatissante.

"Et toi alors Mikasa?" demanda Sasha, se tournant vers l'Asiatique qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de cette conversation. Prise par surprise, cette dernière sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Tout le groupe focalisa son attention sur elle, voulant écouter sa réponse.

La brune hésita à répondre. Son objectif pour le moment était de rester aux côtés d'Eren, peu importe où il comptait aller elle le suivrait sans réfléchir. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était pouvoir mener une vie paisible avec lui, loin de tous dangers. Et avec quelques enfants-au moins une dizaine- à qui elle transmettrait son héritage en prime...

La jeune fille finit alors par s'exprimer: "Tout ce que je veux c'est une vie tranquille." Rosissant légèrement elle ajouta, essayant d'en dire le moins possible:

"Et fonder une famille, avoir mes propres enfants."

Sa réponse surprit ses camarades-sauf bien sûr ses amis d'enfance. Connie déclara:"Venant de toi c'est étonnant. Je croyais que tu aimais la vie de soldat."

"Non, Mikasa a toujours voulu une vie paisible." Intervint Eren, fixant cette dernière du coin de l'oeil. "Elle n'a jamais voulu passer son temps à se battre."

"Tu as déjà une idée de qui sera le père?" Demanda inocemment Sasha.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre: Mikasa jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Eren en rougissant, ce dernier manqua de tomber de sa chaise, Armin se mit à ricaner discrètement et Jean eut l'air d'avoir été poignardé en plein coeur.

"Bah quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

"Sasha je crois que l'heureux élu est dans cette pièce" fit Connie en riant légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le brun aux pouvoirs de Titan qui essayait de retrouver son équilibre.

Ce dernier prit une teinte rosée, réalisant l'insinuation du chauve. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, un homme de petite taille fit irruption dans la pièce:  
"Vous avez fini les merdeux? Quatre yeux a encore des expériences à mener sur Eren et vous devez surveiller le périmètre, compris?"

Tout le monde se dépêcha alors d'enfiler son équipement, râlant légèrement. Alors que Mikasa était entrain d'ajuster son écharpe, son ami brun passa à côté d'elle et, posant un bras sur ses épaules, chuchota:  
"Ton rêve...je t'aiderai à le réaliser."


	3. Incompréhension

**Me revoilà! Je viens de supprimer le second drabble, il ne me convenait définitevement pas. A la place, j'ai écrit ceci!**

**Résumé: une dispute entre Eren et Mikasa**

* * *

"Je souhaiterais parfois ne t'avoir jamais sauvée ce jour-là!"

Tournant les talons, Eren s'éloigna sans laisser la pauvre Mikasa rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pensé à mal. Eren s'était blessé pendant l'entraînement et elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser empirer son état. Certes elle avait dû insister un peu, mais Shadis avait accepté qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie le temps qu'il se rétablisse, et lorsqu'elle était plus tard venue le chercher, il s'était mis à lui crier dessus et ils s'étaient violemment disputés.

Sentant son coeur se briser en miettes, elle essaya de se remettre tant bien que mal du choc de l'altercation. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était impossible. Elle le connaissait bien.

Eren pouvait se montrer dur et rentrer facilement en conflit avec les autres, mais jamais il ne pourrait souhaiter à qui que ce soit un sort aussi terrible que celui dont il l'avait sauvée. Pas même à son pire ennemi. Il était le genre à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger les autres, allant même jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger.

Cela ne changeait néanmoins pas le fait que ces mots la blessaient profondément. Elle s'était persuadée qu'Eren ne partageait pas ces sentiments confus qu'elle lui portait, mais espérait tout de même compter un peu pour lui, comme à l'époque où elle vivait avec sa famille. D'une main tremblante, elle réajusta son écharpe sur son visage tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés par le passé, cependant jamais elle ne l'avait vu se montrer si froid et cette fois l'écharpe ne pourrait rien y changer. Dire qu'elle souhaitait seulement rester à ses côtés...

Quand à un brun, il continuait de s'éloigner rageusement, malgré une culpabilité grandissante en lui. Bien qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de décréter, il n'allait pas s'excuser de sitôt. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Mikasa arrête de se montrer aussi protectrice envers lui et de le voir comme un petit frère qu'elle se devait de materner.

Après tout, il devrait être le seul à la protéger et non l'inverse. Parce qu'un homme se devait de protéger ceux qu'il aime, comme le disait sa défunte mère. S'adossant contre un arbre près des dortoirs, il se plongea en pleine réflexion. Armin,Mikasa...Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Le premier avait été son tout premier ami, qui lui avait donné ce rêve d'explorer ce monde à travers ses livres et qui avait longtemps été le seul à supporter son fort caractère.

Quant à la deuxième, c'était plus confus. Il lui avait sauvée la vie puis acceptée dans sa famille sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne la considérait pas certes comme une soeur, mais il tenait à elle et ne laisserait pas qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. Avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé ces dernières années, c'était la seule chose dont il était convaincu par rapport à leur relation.

En parlant de Mikasa, il ne l'avait pas vue rentrer au dortoirs, bien que le ciel commence à s'obscurcir. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivée? Et si un ennemi quelconque l'avait prise par surprise? Elle était forte mais elle n'avait pas le moindre équipement sur elle. Se sentant gagné par la panique, il se précipita là où il l'avait quittée. Non mais quel idiot! Il n'était vraiment qu'un gosse suivant ses impulsions.

Arrivé au dit-lieu, il trouva une Mikasa recroquevillée sur elle-même contre un arbre, assoupie. S'accroupissant devant elle, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler son visage détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La première chose qui le frappa furent les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer à ce constat. Tentant d'ignorer ce sentiment, il dégagea du visage de la jeune fille une mèche rebelle. Il se fit à lui-même la remarque que les cheveux courts lui allaient vraiment bien, il dirait même qu'elle était...jolie.

Il sursauta à sa propre pensée. Il ne devrait pas penser à elle d'une telle façon. S'il surprenait un homme la regarder de manière inappropriée, il lui réglerait son compte pour sûr. Ne s'étendant pas plus dans sa réflexion, il continua à la contempler silencieusement un long moment, oubliant même pourquoi il avait choisi de la retrouver.

Finalement, Mikasa remua légèrement, les yeux papillonnants. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et tomber nez-à-nez avec Eren, qui se redressa brutalement, tentant de prendre un air indifférent tout en lui tendant une main:

"Lève-toi il se fait tard. Si quelqu'un nous voit ici, nous pourrions être punis."

Enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens, Mikasa se leva tout en réajustant son écharpe de sa main valide. Ils partirent en silence vers les dortoirs, Eren cherchant quelque chose à dire à Mikasa, conscient qu'il devrait s'excuser pour ses mots durs de plus tôt. Il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés et que certains de leurs camarades les fixaient d'un oeil mi-curieux, mi-amusé.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui semblait tant les intéresser, il sentit une pression sur sa main et prit conscience du fait qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Mikasa pendant tout ce temps. Un peu embarrassé, il la délaissa et partit s'isoler loin des regards, le cœur battant à tout rompre.


End file.
